


Next Best Doesn't Mean Good

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a little fun with Karl when he comes over to watch Pyramid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Best Doesn't Mean Good

Karl made it just before the game started, plopping down on the floor in front of the couch. More accurately, on the floor in front of the food.

Kara grinned when, predictably, he reached for dessert first. She'd made a few especially for him.

He peeled the paper back and took an enormous bite of a chocolate cupcake. He groaned then made a face in rapid succession.

"Gods, Kara! The cake is fantastic, but what the frak is in the frosting?"

Kara smiled at him.

"What?"

She bumped his shoulder with her knee and sat back, laughing.

"What?" he asked again.

She ruffled his hair. "This is how I'll always know it's really you, Helo. Store-bought frosting."

He wrinkled his nose and nodded. "No wonder. It's never as good as homemade."

"If you want more, the real ones are in the kitchen."

He grabbed a handful and came back, sitting on the couch with her. During a timeout, he muttered, "Best thing I ever did, convincing Mom to give you her frosting recipe."

Kara shoved an elbow into his ribs.

He sputtered, then groaned out, "Okay. Maybe not the **best** thing."

"Damn right."


End file.
